The Powerpuff Girls' Rebirth
by cartoonman412
Summary: Right after the events of 'The Powerpuff Girls' Death Bed', 'The Powerpuff Girls' Funeral', 'The Powerpuff Girls Heaven' and 'The Powerpuff Girls Hell', Professor Utonium and the Cartoon Network all-stars along with Astro Boy decide to rebirth them again. Mojo Jojo's evil cronies are also planning on bringing Mojo Jojo back to life to which could lead to disaster strikes.


**Transcript**

(The Powerpuff Girls are now back in the skies of heaven with Finn, Jake, the Kids Next Door Operatives, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Ben Tennyson, Adam Lyon, Tommy, Lola, Robot Boy and Jake Spider-Monkey)

God: "Powerpuff Girls, I certainly understand that things didn't go the way you 3 expected them to be ever since you all passed away last year."

Blossom: "Yeah right,"

Bubbles: "and when we came down from here to there,"

Buttercup: "we noticed a news headline that Mojo Jojo's now deceased and his evil army are a bit restless."

Lazlo: "Wow, girls, I'm quite surprised about it."

Raj: "I'm quite surprised as well too."

Clam: "So am I."

Blossom: "I wonder how the professor, Ms. Keane, the Mayor, Ms. Bellum, Robin, Billy, Mandy, Grim, Irwin, Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Mr. Herriman, Frankie, Madame Foster, Cheese, Fred, Jenny and the others are doing back on earth in Cartoon City."

Meanwhile back on earth in Cartoon City at the Cartoon Network all-stars' apartment...

Billy: "Oh gee, it sure is silent around here."

Grim: "It's been a couple of years ever since de Powerpuff Girls passed away from deir injuries and disappeared in de hospital dat afternoon."

Professor Utonium: "I sure do miss them already."

Ms. Keane: "So do I, John, so do I."

Bloo: "I just wish there was some ways to bring rebirth to them."

Robin: "Maybe Astro Boy can lead us to the cemetery graveyard."

Bullet: [Chattering In Agreement]

Ms. Keane: "Good idea, you guys, let's go find him."

(Meanwhile out in the Cartoon Network City streets, the Cartoon Network citizens are driving around on the charter bus on their way to visit Astro Boy.)

Professor Utonium: "Look, there's Astro Boy right over there."

Mayor of Townsville: "Good point there, John."

The charter bus stops right where Astro Boy's located.

Astro Boy: "Hey, Professor, Mayor, everybody, long time no see."

Ms. Bellum: "Good to see you again, Astro Boy, do you know where the cemetery graveyard's located?"

Astro Boy: "It's right on the west side of Cartoon City, I'll lead the way."

Jenny: "What a super good idea."

(The Cartoon Network citizens and Astro Boy drive around on their way to the cemetery graveyard.)

Mac: "Well, here it is."

Robin: "Professor, do you know where to find the shovels?"

Professor Utonium: "I sure do, Robin, (he points right over to the shovels by the tool shack.) they're right over there."

Mayor of Townsville: "Good idea, I know this looks a bit crazy, but let's do it right away."

(The cartoon all-stars begin digging up the Powerpuff Girls' grave and Astro Boy flies around while carrying the Powerpuff Girls' closed pink casket outta the grave and set it right where Dexter and Blisstina are standing.)

Ms. Bellum: "Okay, let's get it open."

(The cartoon all-stars open the Powerpuff Girls' pink casket and Professor Utonium gets out 3 plastic ziploc bags and collect the sugar, the spice and the everything nice.)

Professor Utonium: "Okay, I got all of them in the plastic ziploc bags, now to go back home and rebirth them."

(The cartoon all-stars go back home to their apartment.)

(Meanwhile back in their apartment, Professor Utonium's at work in his laboratory with the sugar, spice, everything nice and chemical x.)

Professor Utonium: "Okay, here goes nothing."

(Professor Utonium puts in the sugar, the spice and the everything nice and mixes up the ingredients along with the chemical x and an explosion is heard.)

(Professor Utonium sees Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup who are now alive again.)

Blossom: "Hi there, Professor,"

Bubbles: "long time no see."

Professor Utonium: "Girls, you're alive and healthy again,"

Mayor: "I'm so relieved,"

Ms. Keane: "we're never gonna let you pass away and disappear on us again."

Blisstina: "Thank goodness."

Buttercup: "We know, but when we were in the skies of heaven, we saw Finn and Jake and the Kids Next Door Operatives there,"

Blossom: "and we even saw Adam Lyon and Jake Spider-Monkey, Ben Tennyson and Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Tommy, Lola and Robot Boy there as well."

Ms. Bellum: "Oh wow, you girls saw everybody there,"

Robin: "and those guys were my hero icons as well."

Narrator: "Well done, Professor Utonium, well done, and so the plan worked, welcome back, Powerpuff Girls, you're all alive and kicking again."

**Voice Cast**

Ninti Chance = Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup

Krystal Hall = Robin Snyder, Bullet, Blisstina, Mac and Ms. Bellum

Cougar MacDowall = Billy Ekerson, Grim, Eduardo and Astro Boy

Matt Euston = Professor Utonium, the Narrator, Lazlo, Raj, Clam and the Mayor of Townsville

Stephen J. Pena = God

Ian Pabito = Bloo


End file.
